


Reunions

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Al (Pack Street), Gen, Velvet (Pack Street)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since he Al saw V. When he was younger, all he ever wanted was for her to come back. </p>
<p>Things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

((Edit: Now with 200% more backstory in comic format!

http://www.ztarchive.com/trash/thread/4338678/images/1469569318390.png  
http://www.ztarchive.com/trash/thread/4338678/images/1469566788479.png ))

Al grumbled quietly to himself, glancing around. He was supposed to meet up with Betty here, but for some reason, she was late.

Causing Al to take her place as the resident stoop-wolf, sitting on the steps and watching the street. He'd almost had the chance to relax, watching the distant traffic, when his ears perked up, swiveling.

Hooves.

"You know, where I come from, boys who promise to marry a girl and run off don't have a very good reputation," offered a hesitant voice behind him. One he'd know anywhere.

He stiffened, forcing his ears forward and not looking at her. "If your brother's around the corner with a shotgun and a priest, tell him I'm too busy for a wedding right now," he mumbled.

The doe laughed, sitting down next to him. "After last time, I don't think he'd be able to force you to do anything," she joked. She still sounded a little nervous, but the anxious tones were fading from her voice.

"...Why are you here, V?" Al finally asked, turning his head just a little to glance at her. "It's been years," he added, not knowing what to say.

She looked away, gazing into the street. "It has been years. We're not kids anymore, Al-- Our lives aren't run by our families anymore," she replied.

Al stayed quiet, thinking. When he was kid, he used to wish she'd come back, and forgive him for everything. And now... "So? I'm not gonna believe you came to Pack Street to tell me you want to come back into my life, to tell me you forgive me for mauling your brother-"

"I do forgive you for mauling my brother," she interrupted quietly.

He stopped talking, turning all the way to stare at her. "What."

She nervously put her hooves together, but took a deep breath and turned to face him once more, turning her back on the street. "I said I forgive you. My brother picked a fight with a kid when he was a year away from college, just because the kid was a pred... Honestly, looking back, he deserved to get his ass kicked," she said with a small smile, obviously remembering something. "He got wrapped up in bandages for like a week, but he lived. I know he was just trying to protect me, but--"

She tentatively placed a hoof on his leg. "Look, maybe this isn't something you'd ever understand without having siblings, but just because he's my brother, it doesn't mean he can't be an idiot at times. Hell, he's still a ass, but I still love him," she continued, shaking her head. "I'm rambling. My point is you were just defending yourself. Looking back, I know that now."

Al gently laid his paw over her hoof for a moment, before making up his mind and moving it back to her leg, pretending not to notice her wince at the rejection. "Yeah, well. It's too late for us, V. We moved on.

She took a deep breath. "We moved on because our familes made us, Al. Just... Here."

A folded up paper landed in his lap. "I'm not going to let other people tell me how to live my life anymore. I hope you won't, either."

As she walked away, Al just stared in the paper in his lap for a good ten seconds before he moved to pick it up, unfolding it.

Once unfolded, the paper had her contact details on it. Phone number, Grazebook url...

"Hey."

He looked up. Betty had finally arrived, and was tapping her foot while shaking the ash off a cigarette. "You ready to go, or what?"

Al snorted, standing up. "Yeah. What the hell took you so long?"

She gave a soft snort, glancing away. "Ran into the wannabite, got caught up in all that wool. Anything good there?" she asked, gesturing to the paper he was holding.

He glanced down at it... Before shrugging, tossing it to the side. "Nah. Just the past catching up on me. Let's get going," he rumbled, standing up.

It was too late, though.

He'd never forget that phone number.


End file.
